Sultan Mahmoud
Sultan Mahmoud I (Arab: السلطان محمود الأول) was a suspect in the murder investigations of protest leader Hamza Boussefi in Killing Spring (Case #9 of World Edition), weapons dealer Seamus Cummings in The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition), and nomadic tribe leader Anir Aznag in Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). Profile Mahmoud is the 37-year-old Sultan of Libya. He has black hair and facial hair and a beaded necklace with a jewel. In his first appearance, he dons a black and gold colored robe, and a multi-colored turban atop his head. It is known that Mahmoud eats couscous and goes fishing. In his second appearance, he wears a blue and gold robe with a matching-colored turban. It is discovered that he drinks coffee and wears oud oil. In his third appearance, he goes back to his black and gold robe with a gold and red turban atop his head. It is revealed that he knows Arabic. Events of Criminal Case Killing Spring Carmen and the player were told by a Sultan's servant that he wanted to speak with them regarding Hamza's murder. He demanded to know The Bureau's presence in his country, saying his police is capable of solving Hamza's murder. Carmen was not so sure and wondered with the ongoing protests, the Sultan replying he had Hamza disposed of himself. The Sultan said if he assassinated anyone who wants his power, there would be no one left. He invited the victim to the palace in order to keep him quiet, saying, though protesters want change, he believed all they want is money. Though the victim told him he would think about it, the Sultan thought Hamza would say yes. Mahmoud was spoken to again about an arrest warrant he put out on the victim, which said he tried to kill the Sultan. The Sultan said that, while he was out fishing, the victim threw some paint on him, and his guards were unable to catch him. Carmen was surprised as the warrant said he tried to kill the Sultan. Carmen said those two were clearly different, but the Sultan did not care saying attempted assassination of the Sultan is punishable by death and that he does not forgive. Sultan Mahmoud was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Thomas Cox for Hamza's murder. But the Sultan summoned the team to his palace once again regarding a possible break in. Though his guards would normally do this, they were busy monitoring the protestors. He requested the player and Carmen to find the person who broke in, or he would use lethal force to find who did it. Carmen reluctantly agreed to help, but proceeded to fine the Sultan for wasting police time. The Parting Shot Mahmoud became involved in another murder investigation after Jack and the player found out he was to meet with the victim in the underwater bar. To ensure they would get the necessary information, Jack disguised himself as the victim. The Sultan was surprised to see Seamus, as he heard he was dead. He informed Jack, while he was in disguise, that if he were to purchase weapons from him, he would stop selling weapons to his enemies, including The Sword. He threw in extra gold as in understanding in some other matter, which despite not knowing about, Jack agreed to keep quiet about. Jack and the player wondered what the other matter was, but felt they would find out soon enough. Jack and the player spoke with the Sultan again regarding a picture on his phone showing him going into a gay bar. They assumed that it was the other matter the Sultan brought up during the meeting, and they went to speak with him not as the victim this time. He was shocked to see the team in the midst of another investigation, and pointed out the picture that was sent to him from the victim. The Sultan panicked saying he would give anything for them not to say another word, so Jack asked if he killed Seamus to keep him quiet. The Sultan replied no, but he should have. Mahmoud was found innocent of murder a second time after the team incarcerated Fiona Cummings for killing Seamus. Die by the Sword Mahmoud became a suspect for a third time after the player and Carmen found out the Arabic quote on the murder weapon, which poisoned Dupont, was a quote attributed to him. When informed of what had occurred, the Sultan said he would never soil his hands with the blood of nomads or Western children. When told about the quote, he said it was from a poem that he wrote in Arabic, then sent the two of them away. Mahmoud was spoken to again about a death warrant he put on the victim. When told about the warrant he put on the victim, he said he could not keep track of every death warrant he issues. Carmen pointed out that Anir's killer had a lot more blood on their hands, but he said he could kill anyone he wants, and that The Bureau could not arrest him without any proof. Mahmoud was found innocent once again after Omar Bahir was unmasked as The Sword. Trivia *Sultan Mahmoud is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. **Additionally, he is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases consecutively. Case appearances *Killing Spring (Case #9 of World Edition) *The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition) *Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition) Gallery MahmoudWorldEdition.png|Sultan Mahmoud, as he appeared in Killing Spring (Case #9 of World Edition). MahmoudWorldEditionC126.PNG|Sultan Mahmoud, as he appeared in The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition). MahmoudWorldEditionC127.png|Sultan Mahmoud, as he appeared in Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition). OG_SUS_309_603.jpg OG_SUS_311_602.jpg OG_SUS_312_605.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects